The Cookies to My Milk
by BaleyAlwaysandForever
Summary: They are inseparable, they are best friends; and this is the tale of their journey. Baley. Eventually; Brucas, and Naley relationships.
1. Prologue

**The Cookies to My Milk. **

_Prologue:_

Nobody could compete with them. They were who everyone wanted to be, and even more they were who everyone wanted to be with. They caught the eye of everyone when they entered the room. They were always together. Wherever Brooke, was Haley was. Or if not, they always knew where each other were. They were In contact constantly. If you knew Brooke, then you had to know Haley. And vice versa.

They were best friends then, and always will be.

This is a tale of the two inseparable friends, a tale of how they went through tragedy together, decided to leave it all; leave it all, and start over. How, they left to start over and found love on there way. How they found themselves without each other. And, how they learned that they would never lose each other- no matter what.


	2. What did we do?

**The Cookies to My Milk. **

_"Remember all those time we rode in the car, and almost killed you? Thank you for still being my friend." -Unknown. _

"Can you stop touching my hair please?" Haley asked her best friend; agitation heard in her voice.

"But, its just so pretty Hales." she exclaimed, beer bottle in one hand.

"Give me that." Haley growled as she snatched the bottle, from the brunette's hand. "I think you've had enough."

Brooke pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking out her tongue. "You're a meanie."

"Whatever you say, buster." Haley stated, sticking a tongue out at her best friend, as she poured the rest of the bottle down the sink.

Brooke groaned, "Im leaving then _Haallleeeyyy_." she slurred as she stumbled over to the door. "You don't love me anyways, im just going to go die now."

"Okay, but it was your idea not mine." Haley chuckled, and threw a finger up into the air.

"Whatever." Brooke slammed the door shut, and Haley sighed, she hated when Brooke over drank. If it was her choice, she would make her best friend stop all together. But, then again it wasn't her choice; and she couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do.

Haley was immediately thrown out of her thoughts, as the sound of a car, starting up was heard. "Brooke!" she screamed, as she ran out of the house, "Brooke! You are not driving." she screamed once again, pounding a fist against the window. "Open the damn door." she growled out.

"No." Brooke replied defiantly, as a smirk appeared on her perfect lips.

"Brooke?" she pounded her fist against the window once more, praying to god that her best friend would just open the damn door. "Open the fucking door!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. When her brunette friend didn't respond, she threw her forehead against the window, and groaned to herself. "I cant believe this is happening." she whispered to herself.

She suddenly heard a click, and glanced to the lock below her. She opened the door quickly, and jumped in. "Thank god. Brooke; Please, stop." she begged as she reached towards the gear shift.

She slapped her best friends hand away, and giggled, "No!"

"Brooke! What are you doing?" she screamed, as the car began to move out of the driveway. "Brooke!" she screamed, as they pulled farther and farther away from the familiar house.

"Come on Hales. Its just a little fun." she persuaded, as she started down the street.

Haley groaned, she could not believe this was happening. "Brooke Please. Stop. Im begging you."

"Mmm, nope." she murmured, passing the familiar houses in their neighborhood.

"BROOKE! Im not joking!" Haley screamed, as the car began to swivel from side to side.

"Jesus Hales." the brunette scoffed. "Fine, here you go." she stated, letting her hands leave the wheel.

"God your such an idiot." the blonde grunted, as she grabbed the steering wheel, turning it to the side, trying to make a full turn back to her house.

"Shut up Hales. At least im not a prude."

Her best friend looked at her, with anger in her eyes. "Shut the fuck up." she stated, turning the car even more now.

As she was trying to successfully make a full circle, she did not notice the man riding the bike just behind her.

Until it was too late.

It was too little, too late when she had realized what had been done. There SUV had plowed into the man, crushing his bike, and running over him.

The two didn't even know what to make of it. It had happened all too fast, and they just felt numb.

"Oh my god." the brunette finally whispered. She threw a cupped hand over her mouth, trying to control sobs.

The blonde, couldn't hesitate any longer. She grabbed her phone, and dialed 911.

The girls were greeted by the ambulance, just 10 fast minutes later. Not only, were the two scared for the mans life; but they were scared for there own. Drunk driving was a felony. The man's family could press charges, and they could be in jail for who knows how long?

"What did I do?" Brooke asked her friend.

"You mean what did I do." she questioned, sliding her hand into her best friends.


	3. Picking Names

**The Cookies to My Milk. **

_"Me, without my best friend, is like a crackhead without his cocaine."_ Unknown.

"What are we going to do?" Brooke whispered as they stood in the lobby of the hospital. "They're going to ask us what happened-" she paused taking a deep breath, "soon."

"I know. I know." she paused, to run a hand over her face. "Maybe we should just…" she started, "never mind."

"Leave?" her best friend questioned.

Its like they had mind reading abilities, they almost always knew what the other was thinking. And if they were on the same page, they would both be taking a huge risk.

"Like for good?" the blonde asked, just making sure they understood each other to the fullest.

The brunette nodded, as she squeezed her best friends arm.

"Okay, but we have to hurry. Lets go to the house." she paused, realizing she may need to whisper, "Uhm, take the car. Wait- should we take the car?" she questioned, leaving her friend to answer.

"Uh- yeah. Just take the license plate off." she paused, and cursed herself for saying that. "Wait! Never mind don't do that, cause then they'll just pull us over for not having a license plate."

"Okay, we're leaving the car." she stated, "we should probably figure this out somewhere else." she whispered harshly, suddenly realizing that the doctor could come looking for them at any moment.

---

Brooke groaned, as she pounded her head against the back of the seat, of the taxi they were sitting in. "We suck at planning."

Haley slapped an arm down on her friends knee, and let out a giggle, "No we don't. I think we are pretty darn good at this planning thing."

"But I don't want to go to Tree Hill. I like L.A" she grunted, slapping a hand against her forehead.

"Well, its not my fault that it's the only place, your parents own a property at." she started, "why do they even own something over there?"

"Because." she groaned once more, and threw a hand over her face, "that's where they grew up."

"Well, at least they didn't ask any questions."

"Yeah, well that's because they don't care."

"Good point." she paused, as the taxi came to a stop in front of the airport. "Well, looks like we're here." she stated, letting her hand skim the handle of the door. "Ready for this?" she asked, turning to her best friend now. The only girl, she ever let in. The only girl that knew her to the fullest, and loved her all the same.

"Im ready for this."

---

"Im not ready for this." she grunted, as there new taxi stopped in front of her parent's property. "This sucks."

"Lets just do this."

They retrieved there bags from the trunk, and made there way to the front door. Haley threw her hand on the knob, beginning to turn it, "We are ready for this Brooke." she stated, looking towards her friend. "We are ready for this Haley." she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes, as she turned the knob. "Its locked." she groaned, slapping a hand onto her forehead.

"Oh…yeah. We have to get the key from one of my mom's friends apparently." she stated, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, thanks for giving me this information, after we actually get to Tree Hill."

Brooke giggled, "Your welcome."

"Where does she live?" she asked, wanting to get into the house as soon as possible.

"Uhm, down the street." she looked at her palm, scanning the numbers she had written on it. "2345, to be exact." she snorted, as a smile grew onto her best friends face.

"Well, lets go get it then."

---

They stopped, in front of the door. As Brooke's hand began to push the doorbell, a thought occurred to the blonde.

"Brooke!" she screamed, abruptly.

"What?" she asked, taking her hand from the place on the doorbell.

"Should we change our names, just in case," she leaned in a bit, to whisper in Brooke's ear. "they come looking for us?"

"Oh damn!" she paused, as she grabbed Haley's arm, pulling her away from the doorway. "Good idea Hales. How did you think of that?"

"I don't know." Haley, smiled. "Im just cool like that."

"Pop your collar." Brooke, smiled, as she lifted her best friend's shirt sleeve, letting Haley bend a little in her knees.

They both giggled, smiles planted on their faces now.

"Okay Brooke, time to focus." they sat themselves onto the curb in front of the house they, were just a few minutes ago going to enter.

"What do you want your name to be?" she asked her blonde friend.

"I don't know… something simple."

"How about, Sally."

"Nobody, actually names there kid, Sally." Haley snorted.

"Fine, then Missy." she slapped a hand down on her friends shoulder. "Think of your own."

"I like, Lisa."

"Pfft…" she snorted, "Sally, was better but whatever you want." she paused, throwing a hand into the air, "Lisa!"

"Okay now, your turn. Pick wisely."

"I want something unique." she stuck a finger to her chin, as if in deep thought. "Something, that no one else would be named."

"Hmm, how about uh-," she threw a hand into the air, "OH! Aisha."

Brooke put a hand over her mouth, trying to control the laughter that threatened to escape, "Im not black _Liiiissssaaaaa_."

"The correct term, is African American." she stated, sticking out a tongue.

"Oh whatever." she grunted, "I am not calling myself, Aisha." she snorted.

"Okay then, what about, Carly, Blaine, Celeste, Chandra, Drew, Zoey, Electra, " she went on throwing out names at random.

"Wait?" she screamed, "I like Zoey."

"Okay." the blonde started, jumping up from her place on the floor. "We have names."

"You have names?" someone questioned, from behind them.

They both spun around quickly, seeing a blonde boy in front of them.

"Uh-" the blonde paused, throwing a hand through her hair, "Yeah, doesn't everyone?" she questioned, letting a nervous laugh escape her lips.

"Psshhh." Brooke paused, "Yeah, or is that just in LA?" she chuckled, letting a hand slide over her stomach.

"Oh, Uhm- okay." he paused, letting the site of the two beautiful girl's run through his mind. "So, what are yours names?"

"Well, im Zoey." Brooke stated, throwing out a hand for the blonde to shake. "And this is Lisa." she started, nudging her friend.

"Well nice to meet you both." the boy greeted, after shaking each of their hands.

"Do you have a name?" Brooke asked, kinking her eyebrow.

"Lucas. Lucas Scott." he said proudly.

"Well nice to meet you too." Haley stated, with a smile planted on her face. "Do you live here?" she finally asked.

"Uhm, not exactly." he stated, a little uneasy. "I just came to, uh-" he paused, seeming to be in deep thought, "To take care of some business."

"Oh… well uh- sounds interesting." Brooke stuttered out, "Well, maybe we'll see you later, we have to take care of some business of our own."

"Oh okay, Bye." he stated, leaving the two girls behind as he made his way down the street.

---

"Now! Are you ready?" Brooke asked, smirk planted on her face.

"Yes, yes I am." Haley replied confidently.

Brooke rang the doorbell, and was instantly greeted by a petite blonde.

"Are you…" she paused, looking at her palm once again, "Deb?" the Brunette asked.

"Yes. How may I help you?" she asked, hand on her hip now.

"Oh, well my mom Victoria Davis, said you had to key to her house."

"Oh of course." she stated, putting a hand to her forehead now. "How could I forget? She called to let me know you were coming. Brooke right?"

She looked towards her best friend for support, and hesitated before speaking. "No its actually Zoey. Simple mistake." she shrugged, letting a smile form on her lips.

"Oh my mistake." Deb, started "and who is this?" she asked motioning towards Haley.

"Oh im Lisa. Brooke's best friend and roommate."

"Oh, well nice to meet you." the petite blonde, stated. "Oh, let me go get the key." she stated abruptly, making her way into the house to retrieve the key.

"I hope she bought that." Haley whispered to her friend, and immediately straightened herself up again, when Deb appeared at the doorway once again.

"Here are your keys." she stated, smirk planted on her face.

To her, it was as easy as saying, 'Here are your keys', but to them, it was as if she was giving them a new life. A life, that they knew, would _always_ be a lie.

---

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews I recieved. Please comment they inspire me to write more; and get me through the day. (:_


	4. Bad Dreams & New companions

**The Cookies to My Milk. **

_"Friends are the bacon bits in the salad bowl of life." Anonymous._

__

"Shhhh, I think shes coming B." the blonde stated, crouched on the ground, next to a big bush outside of her house.

"No you Shhh!" Brooke whispered harshly, hitting Haley on the arm.

"Shut up Brooke!" Haley almost yelled, jumping up to her feet.

"FOUND YOU!" a blonde woman exclaimed as she jumped around the corner. "I found you," she continued doing a little happy dance on the grass, "yep I sure did. I found you." she went on, throwing her fingertips into the air.

Haley laughed at her mom's dance, but was confused as bright lights began to dim her vision. "Mom! Brooke!" she screamed, not knowing what was happening. She threw her arm out trying to capture the light. "Mom?" she questioned, squinting her eyes now.

In one quick motion, her mom had disappeared, and Brooke stood next to her, hand on one shoulder. "Its okay Hales. We knew it would happen. She was a ticking time bomb." she stated, as she bite the tip of her tongue.

"No, Brooke! She- shes not gone?" she stuttered out, finding it hard to breath now. "Mom?" she questioned, feeling a drop of sweat drip down her cheek. "Brooke?" she questioned once more, "Help me!" she screamed, right before collapsing to the ground, holding her heart.

---

"Haley?" Brooke stated, while shaking her best friends shoulders trying to wake her. "Hales?" she questioned again. "Wake up Hales." she was relieved as her friend opened her eyes, "Hales it was just a dream sweetie." she ran a hand down her best friends face, as she took in a deep breath. "It was just a dream Hales."

"A dream?" she questioned, as she began to sit up.

"Yeah, Hales it was just a dream."

"But it felt so real." she explained, "I just, I couldn't breath."

"Your okay now Hales. Everything's alright." she sighed, and got under the covers next to her best friend. "Everything's alright." she stated once more, looking around the unfamiliar room. A room, she was never supposed to see. A room, that would never seem real to her, a room that in her mind, would always be a lie.

---

"Come one Hales. We got to go register!" she exclaimed. "Now!" she screamed.

"Damn okay im coming." she stated, as she joined her best friend in the car. "Ready for this?"

"You should know the answer to that."

---

They arrived at the front desk in the office of Tree Hill. "We're here to register." Haley told the heavy-set lady in front of her.

"Registration, was two weeks ago hun."

"Yes, but we have just arrived. Can we register now, please?"

"Oh but-"

Brooke, threw up a finger as she began her next statement. "Im Victoria Davis' daughter."

"Oh Miss, im so sorry. Let me get you the paperwork."

Haley laughed, _I guess V. Davis did have some power when she was in Tree Hill; she thought to herself. _

---

"Time to eat." Brooke Davis screamed, as she jumped into the car leaving Tree Hill High behind. They would be starting a new life, at their new school, as Juniors in Tree Hill High School, tomorrow. But until then, it was time to eat.

"Where should we go Brookester?" the blonde asked, curiously.

"Hmm…" she paused, taking in a breath. "Errm…" she paused once more, sticking a finger to her chin. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" she blew up, at Haley playfully, as she started the car.

"Damn, fine lets just get take-out or something."

"Okay, lets look around for something…" she paused, thinking of the perfect word, "appetizing."

"Yes appetizing-" she threw an arm onto the dashboard, making a thud sound.

"Jesus Hales, this is my mother's car, don't ruin It-" she paused, looking in the direction, that Haley was. "Ohh…" she put the car to a stop, and threw off her seatbelt. "He is gorgeous Hales!" she screamed.

"I know. Lets go get him!" she screamed, while jumping out of the car.

---

"What should we name him?" the brunette asked, while petting the top of her new puppy's head.

"Hmm, how about…" she paused, while biting the bottom of her lip, "Mark."

"That's a person name." Brooke stated, while rolling her eyes. "How about, buddy!"

"That's too common."

"Fine…"

"Cooks."

"What the fuck?! Cobs."

"What? Bushels."

"Ew, Hales hes not some type of bush. How about, spot."

"He doesn't even have any spots dumbass."

"TINY!" she screamed, while holding up her hand in victory.

"Yes! Perfect name." Haley smiled, as she kissed the top of their new puppy's head.

A new puppy, to go with a new life.

---

_Sorry it took so long to update. I am super busy. I'll try not to be so sparatic._


End file.
